The present invention relates to conjugates, compositions, methods of synthesis, and applications thereof. The discussion is provided only for understanding of the invention that follows. This summary is not an admission that any of the work described below is prior art to the claimed invention.
The cellular delivery of various therapeutic compounds, such as antiviral and chemotherapeutic agents, is usually compromised by two limitations. First the selectivity of chemotherapeutic agents is often low, resulting in high toxicity to normal tissues. Secondly, the trafficking of many compounds into living cells is highly restricted by the complex membrane systems of the cell. Specific transporters allow the selective entry of nutrients or regulatory molecules, while excluding most exogenous molecules such as nucleic acids and proteins. Various strategies can be used to improve transport of compounds into cells, including the use of lipid carriers and various conjugate systems. Conjugates are often selected based on the ability of certain molecules to be selectively transported into specific cells, for example via receptor mediated endocytosis. By attaching a compound of interest to molecules that are actively transported across the cellular membranes, the effective transfer of that compound into cells or specific cellular organelles can be realized. Alternately, molecules that are able to penetrate cellular membranes without active transport mechanisms, for example, various lipophilic molecules, can be used to deliver compounds of interest. Examples of molecules that can be utilized as conjugates include but are not limited to peptides, hormones, fatty acids, vitamins, flavonoids, sugars, reporter molecules, reporter enzymes, chelators, porphyrins, intercalcators, and other molecules that are capable of penetrating cellular membranes, either by active transport or passive transport.
The delivery of compounds to specific cell types, for example, cancer cells, can be accomplished by utilizing receptors associated with specific cell types. Particular receptors are overexpressed in certain cancerous cells, including the high affinity folic acid receptor. For example, the high affinity folate receptor is a tumor marker that is overexpressed in a variety of neoplastic tissues, including breast, ovarian, cervical, colorectal, renal, and nasopharyngeal tumors, but is expressed to a very limited extent in normal tissues. The use of folic acid based conjugates to transport exogenous compounds across cell membranes can provide a targeted delivery approach to the treatment and diagnosis of disease and can provide a reduction in the required dose of therapeutic compounds. Furthermore, therapeutic bioavailability, pharmacodynamics, and pharmacokinetic parameters can be modulated through the use of bioconjugates, including folate bioconjugates. Godwin et al., 1972, J. Biol. Chem., 247, 2266-2271, report the synthesis of biologically active pteroyloligo-L-glutamates. Habus et al., 1998, Bioconjugate Chem., 9, 283-291, describe a method for the solid phase synthesis of certain oligonucleotide-folate conjugates. Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,208, describes certain oligonucleotides modified with specific conjugate groups. The use of biotin and folate conjugates to enhance transmembrane transport of exogenous molecules, including specific oligonucleotides has been reported by Low et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,416,016, 5,108,921, and International PCT publication No. WO 90/12096. Manoharan et al., International PCT publication No. WO 99/66063 describe certain folate conjugates, including specific nucleic acid folate conjugates with a phosphoramidite moiety attached to the nucleic acid component of the conjugate, and methods for the synthesis of these folate conjugates. Nomura et al., 2000, J. Org. Chem., 65, 5016-5021, describe the synthesis of an intermediate, alpha-[2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxycarbonl]folic acid, useful in the synthesis of ceratin types of folate-nucleoside conjugates. Guzaev et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,434, describes the synthesis of certain folate oligonucleotide conjugates.